


Attracted to my mum.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Genderswap, M/M, Sex, Smut, larr, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idddk lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracted to my mum.

Louis Tomlinson was a single mother. Her husband had died a couple years ago, leaving her with three sons and a large estate. One of her sons was 16 and the other two were 3 year old twins. Her oldest son had recently become much closer to her, always keeping her company, which she appreciated. One day, her son walked out of the house while Louis was tanning in her bikini, and she smiled at him, not noticing the way his eyes scanned her body.

Harry her son, glanced over her body whilst licking his lips, his mum was hot. He always wanked himself thinking about pounding his mum Louis.

Louis rolled over and saw him standing there, not noticing the staring. “Harry, babe. Can you come put my lotion on?” She asked and held up a bottle, adjusting her size-to-small bikini.

Harry gulped before walking closer to his mum. He slowly squirted some lotion on his hand and gently rubbed it over his mums back. Harry really didn’t know how he was coping, lately his mum would do the slightest thing and he would get a hard on.

 

She moaned softly and closed her eyes, “thanks, can you do my legs and front? Sorry, I’m just lazy today”

Harry nervously rubbed the lotion around his mums boobs, he had the urge to squeeze his mums breasts but decided against the idea until Louis his mum grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast.

She smiled up at him and squeezed their hands slightly, “you gotta squeeze so it mixes in.” She said and looked at him, trying not to make her crush obvious.

Harry nodded and said a quiet “oh” he rubbed the lotion in as fast as possible “I’m not feeling well gonna go lay down” Harry said before walking off to his room.

She sighed and completed the job before walking inside, needing to get off, having Harry squeeze her chest had gotten her wet. Se showered off the oil and then walked to Harry’s room in nothing but a towel. Slipping inside without a sound.

"Harry what’s wrong babe" she asked. Harry just looked at her trying not to get hard

She adjusted the towel gently and cocked her hip.

"M-mum what are you doing"

"I’m standing here waiting for a answer." She said and bent over as her hair tie dropped, exposing herself to Harry.

Harry stared at his mums pussy eyes widening and getting hard. “I-I don’t feel too good”

She swivelled her hips as she stood, walking over and sitting on his bed. “That’s not true.”

"W-what do you mean mum?”

"It’s not true, is what I mean," she said and looked at him.

"I…I..Urm" Harry stuttered

"You what?" She asked , and lowered her towel.

Louis pulled down the covers of Harry’s duvet to reveal Harry’s hard on “Got a little problem there Haz?” She asked.

Harry swallowed hard put his hand over his erection.

"Do you want some help?" Louis his mum asked.

Harry nodded hesitantly. Louis smiled before moving Harry’s hands and pulling down the zip on Harry’s trousers. Louis let the towel drop from her Waist.

Harry lifted up his legs so Louis could get his trousers down. Once Harry’s boxers and trousers were off Louis started palming Harry.

Harry moaned “M-More..” Harry whined.

Louis bent down and gave kitten licks to the head of Harry’s cock before taking him in half way. He bobbed his head and hallowed his cheeks. Harry moaned and pushed his mums head down. Louis gagged and Harry let go of her head.

"G-Gonna Come" Harry barely got out. His mum sucked harder until Harry’s juices slithered down his throat some dripping out the side. Louis pulled off and wiped his mouth.

Harry flipped his mum over so she was laying on her back on Harry’s bed. He flicked his tongue out and licked Louis’ clit.

Louis moaned and tangled her fingers into Harry’s soft curls. Harry pulled away and inserted his middle finger into Louis’ pussy. Louis hissed at first but it quickly turned into pleasure.

"M-More" Louis moaned.

Harry added another two fingers along side his middle finger and thrust them in an out as fast as he could. Louis his mum, was moaning like a pornstar, Harry was already hard again.

Harry pulled out his fingers from Louis’ clit and got a condom from his bedside cabinet. Louis smirked at Harry and Harry grinned back. He put the condom on and guided his dick to Louis’ pussy.

He put the head in Louis’ pussy and she gasped.

Harry pushed the rest of his dick in and waited for a minute until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Harry grabbed his mums hips and pulled out until he was almost fully out and slammed back in. Louis moaned and Harry thrusted fast into his Louis.

"So tight" Harry moaned

"H-Harder" Louis said before moaning.

Harry slammed in as hard and fast as he could until he felt himself coming. Louis’ cummed and Harry pulled out and stood by Louis’ head.

"Wanna come on your face" Harry said.

Louis stuck her tongue out and Harry pumped himself a few times before coming all over Louis’ face.

He collapsed onto the bed beside Louis his mum and closed his eyes. Louis wiped Harry’s come off her face with her towel and cuddled into Harry.

"Best. Sex. Ever."


End file.
